The Dark Mistress- Volume 1
by Thamizhachi
Summary: The Dark Lord is not a person. But a position. The Wizarding World has seen the rise and fall of many Dark Lords. But it is about to change. It is time, it saw a Dark Mistress. She will be strong and has the means to take the Wizarding World ahead. And Narcissa Malfoy neé Black would band her most trusted Witches and Wizards to see it happen.
1. The Prophecy

Narcissa Malfoy neé Black ended her last letter of the day and sent it through her loyal Hawk, Honoris. She knew he would deliver it safely to its recipient, for he was Slytherin through and through, like his Mistress. Staring out the window, she mentally catalogued everything that she needed to be done for the meeting. She had sent it at least twenty letters, an impromptu invitation for an impromptu meeting that is to be held the next evening.

She worried about Honoris, as he has been flying in and out of Malfoy Manor, her principle residence with her husband and two year old son, non stop from that morning. She saw as he seamlessly flew through the sky, tearing the winds, in his usual elegance.

It was usually a rarity to find your familiar. But once did, the Wizard and Familiar form such a bond that the familiar lived as long as the Wizard or Witch they bonded with did. Narcissa was extremely lucky when she found her familiar at the edge of the Forbidden Forest in her third year. Something about the majestic hawk called to her. When she explained it to her old sister, Bellatrix, she said that it was the call of her familiar. Bella instilled in her that Narcissa must do her utmost to keep her familiar safe and comfortable.

Oh, how much she missed Bella?!

Bella, the sweet, gentle and caring Bella, was sucked into dark business because of her good for nothing husband, Rodolphus Lestrange. She should visit Bella soon and tell her of her plans. Bella would be thrilled, she was sure, and would do her utmost to help her. She was sure of it.

With a heavy sigh, Narcissa stood up walked to the door as she snapped her fingers, summoning her head house elf, Timmy. She started issuing orders to Timmy regarding the arrangements for the meeting that is to be held the next day.

Once done, she walked straight to her husband's study. Lucius Malfoy had been her Sun and Stars since the moment they saw each other in Hogwarts Express. She had been a first year and he, a fourth year and best friend to her sister Bella. He had been there with Bella whenever she got upset over things or get homesick. But the day came for him to see her as a woman and from that day forward, things turned wonderful for them.

Narcissa was, what people called the society wife. But in truth she was a politician to the core. And her seer blood only helped her further. Only a select few knew about her seer heritage. And those few would be meeting the next day over tea.

Walking toward Lucius' desk, she saw him put aside his paperwork, to give her full attention. "What are you thinking?"

Narcissa frowned as she sat on the chair Lucius gestured to, "Do you think they will hear us out?"

Lucius looked thoughtful. His right hand fingers drumming over the desk. His face not giving away anything. "They trust you, Cissy. They will at least hear you out. But whether they would support you or not, that is yet to be seen."

Narcissa let out a disappointed sigh. "Morning after the meeting, I am thinking about meeting Bella."

Lucius' eyebrows rose, "Is that wise?"

Narcissa smirked and said, "Secretly of course. She would need to hear this plan of ours."

Lucius chuckled and said, "I can imagine her response, 'At last someone to tell them where to shove it'"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, "Stop making fun of my sister."

Lucius only laughed in response.

Despite Lucius trying to cheer her up, she spent the day and the next worrying over the meeting. She went through all the preparations with Timmy at least a dozen times.

When the time of the meeting approached she was a bundle of nerves. Once she got ready, she rushed to the main floo room where her friends would arrive.

When the clock struck four, the floo activated and out stepped Severus Snape. The newly appointed Potions Master of Hogwarts. And protégé to Narcissa during their time as students in Hogwarts. Lord Prince. Quite on time, that one, as she taught him to be. Narcissa stepped forward and kissed both his cheeks much to the man's embarrassment. Once done, she snapped her fingers. A house elf appeared and escorted him to the meeting room.

The process continued as people started to arrive by floo.

Aurora Sinistra, Astronomy professor of Hogwarts.

Honoria Parkinson, Lady of the House of Parkinson. Part of Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Ellen Zabini, Lady of the House of Zabini of Italy. Though not a part of Sacred 28, the Zabinis carry the weight of their wealth.

Zaia Greengrass, Lady of the House of Greengrass. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Thelonious Nott, Lord of the House of Nott. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Adaira Flint, Lady of the House of Flint. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Karolyn Pucey, Lady of the House of Pucey. They hold a strong hold on Wizengamot.

Augusta Longbottom, Lady of the House of Longbottom. Supporter and part of the Order of The Phoenix. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Glynis Bulstrode, Lady of the House of Bulstrode. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Nadia Carrow, Lady of the House of Carrow. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

Felicia Travers, Lady of the House of Travers. Part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

And they were all escorted to the meeting room by the House elves as soon as they arrived. Once Lady Travers was escorted, the floo lit up again.

The most anticipated person arrived.

Andromeda Tonks. Older sister to Narcissa and younger sister to Bellatrix. Married a muggleborn and blasted off the family.

The moment the two sisters saw each other they embraced and cried their heart out. No words were needed. Narcissa herself escorted her sister to the meeting room.

Once her sister was seated, Narcissa started the meeting. Lucius, from his place near Severus, nodded in encouragement. "My fellow Witches and Wizards. Thank you for accepting my invitation and attending the meeting."

Quite welcomes were conveyed. Augusta, a true Gryffindor, always impatient as anyone from the House asked, "Can we please get to the point? What is the purpose of the meeting, Lady Malfoy?"

Narcissa frowned inwardly, this was the reason she never associated herself with the Gryffindors. They lack manners, they were impatient and they sure as hell grate on one's nerves.

But she started to explain anyway. "Two days ago, a prophecy came into my possession. But please do not ask me who the seer is. She requested that I keep her identity a secret." She managed to shut Lady Longbottom before the asked the obvious question.

But at least three people knew the identity of the seer. Narcissa took out a ball. It resembled the Crystal balls used in Divination. But it was smaller than the Divination balls. It glowed golden as a deep feminine voice resonated through the room.

"The Time has changed its course,

The oppressed are taking the lantern,

It will be she who born out of this world

With the power of the Old

She'll find the balance

And bring forth the customs of the Old World

She'll bring out her fellow women

Out of the Shadows,

And she'll be the Queen of all."


	2. The Breakout

Narcissa breath a sign of relief when the last of the guest left the manner. The meeting went smashingly, if not bit uncomfortably after the revelaion of The Prophecy. As expected Augusta Longbottom was the one to blow the gasket after the silence that follow the retelling of The Prophecy. She was a farmer gryffindor after all. And gryffindors has the bad habit of seeing the world black and white. But she was out voted by all the others mostly Slytherins.

She made her way to her husband study and knocked. After letting her husband know of the further plans she left to change. Narcissa chose her outfit very carefully and donned her deep black gown and cloak so she would melt into the night. Once sure that her outfit was well and good, she left the house. The moment she crossed the wards, she took her animagus form, Raven. Her deep black eyes alert, she flew through the night. As she reached the destination flew through the window bars and landed into the unkept room.

" Cissy?" she heard a faint whisper.

Narcissa transformed to her human form and put on a muffliato and illusions spell around her and the other person in the room. " I'm here, Bella," Narcissa said to the prison garment donned figure in the room.

"How are you, Cissy? How is Draco?" Bella moved slowly toward her little sister.

"Draco is fine, Bella," Narcissa said as she cast a spell to create an illusion of Bella hunched over in the corner so as not to alert the guards of Azkaban. "And it is time you met him."

The incredulous look that Bella cast her way would forever be etched in her mind. Bellatrix's heavy lidded grey eyes widened comically as she looked at her little sister as if she just told her that she just killed the Minister of Magic. "Are you insane?"

"Bella, I am going to call up on my recklessness forward and I urge you to do as I say. No questions asked." Narcissa said seriously.

Bellatrix hissed, "Are you sodding lost your marbles, Cissy? Don't do anything rash that could possibly put you in this place. Think about Draco."

Narcissa grimaced, "I haven't even told you my plans, yet you assume that I would land myself in prison. Really, Bella? Don't be melodramatic."

"Cissy, I know you," Bellatrix said as she looked at her with that 'big sister' stare, filled with warning. "You only act reckless when you have a Gryffindorish plan in place."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, "I am a Slytherin, remember? It's been years, Bella, but you still hold on to the fact that the Sorting Hat shortly considered Gryffindor in my sorting. I assure you I have a flawless plan. Now, promise."

"I promise." Bellatrix said with hesitation.

Narcissa breathed out a sigh of relief. "Give me a drop of your blood. Spill in on the floor."

Bellatrix gave her a long look and did as she was instructed.

Narcissa faced the window, from where the full moon was visible and called upon the magic and as she extended her hands on either side of her. The spell she used sounded Celtic and seemed complex as Narcissa's fingers danced through the air as if it was a pianoforte. When the spell was over, some sort of light illuminated over the drop of blood. Minutes later, an exact copy of Bellatrix was sitting on the floor.

Bellatrix blinked several times and said, "Cissy?"

With a flick of her wrist, Narcissa released her sister from the chains that bound her and her magic. "Let's go, Bella. Let's fly."

Bellatrix looked torn. "But what about Sirius?"

Narcissa closed her eyes, controlling herself at the thought of their little cousin. It hurt to leave him here. But she has no other choice. "It's not his time yet, Bella. Trust me, he will not die in Azkaban. He will find a way to escape."

Bellatrix did not look convinced. But it made sense. She was their rock. She shielded not just her sisters, but also her cousins from the Black Parents' wrath. Narcissa knew who hurt Bellatrix was when Regulus was killed. And she knew, it was one of the reasons for Bellatrix wanted revenge over the Dark Lord. Bellatrix had sworn that she would bring him down.

"Please, Bella. We are running out of time." Narcissa urged her older sister.

With a sigh, Bellatrix transformed into her Animagus form, Osprey. With a cry, she extended her majestic wings and soared through the window. Narcissa undid the illusion spell and Muffliato, and followed her sister in her Animagus form.

The sisters flew through the dark night as they did in the good old times. They played around through the breeze and at last reached the Malfoy Manor, where her husband was waiting for them.

The moment their feet landed on the grounds of the Malfoy Manor, they transformed into their human selves. Lucius rushed to his wife and hugged her, thankful that she reached home safe. And then he hugged his sister-in-law and friend, grateful that she returned to them in one piece.

Bellatrix went to her chamber at the Manor to clean herself. Once she was ready after a long hot bath, she went to the study where her sister and brother-in-law were waiting for her.

Narcissa summed up the prophecy and meeting that followed to Bellatrix. Bellatrix listened to her sister very carefully.

"The days are changing, Cissy. If we want to protect our traditions and culture from going extinct, we must proceed with utmost caution. What do you want me to do?" Bellatrix asked.

Narcissa smiled at her sister and said, "I want you undercover, Bella. Deep cover."

And so the sisters planned the days that would proceed.

And soon, it was time they found their Mistress.


	3. AN: Important, please don't skip

Dear Readers,

I apologize for not updating lately. But I promise to update soon. As for the main reason behind this Author's Note:

Please don't panic about Carona Virus. I'd like to give you lot some pointers to increase your immunity.

1.Please use either crystallized NaCl or turmeric powder mixed in hot water to wash your hands and feet, in case hand sanitizers are not available.

2.Please drink hot water with crystallized NaCl every morning.

3.If you are in India or similar south Asian countries, please eat any one of the following medicinal leaves before breakfast.

1.Acalypha Indica

2.Polygala Elongate

3.Andrographis paniculata

Known in Tamil as Kuppaimeni (குப்பைமேனி), Periyanangai (பெரியாநங்கை) and Siriyanangai (சிறியாநங்கை) respectively.

4.Please use root, leaves, flowers, twigs and all parts of drumstick tree in your everyday meal.

Please stay safe and please don't panic.

Love,

Maha


End file.
